spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bikini Bottom Junior High
Bikini Bottom Junior High is a TV series based on the lives of Spongebob and friends as they go through life in Middle School. The seriesis scheuled for only three seasons as you have three years in Middle School. Main Characters Spongebob - A yellow sea sponge that believes he can make it in Middle School, he is GD Math and English. Patrick - A dumb pink starfish who starts alot of food fights at lunch and gets detention all the time! He is not in GD! Squidward - A sophisicated octopus which is very celf-centered at school, he is GD Art,Music,and Reading. Mr.Krabs - A greedy crimson crab who runs and writes the School Newspaper, he is GD Writing. Sandy - A very smart,straight-A,teacher's pet, she is in all GD Classes. Plankton - A very short tempered green bacteria that bullies Mr.Krabs alot, he is in GD Science. Recurring Characters Principal Finston - The principal of the school, he encourages students to help themselves alot and knows how to deal with troublemakers in the school. Mrs.Greene - A strict but well meaning art teacher at the school, she despises Spongebob for his math and not art skills, as well as Patrick for his foolish behavior. Blackjack - A bully at the school, his main targets to bully in the school are Spongebob and Patrick, he is best friends with Flats The Flounder and he is in 8th Grade. As of Season 2, he is now in the 9th Grade, High School. Flats - Another bully at the school, he also wants to beat up Spongebob and Patrick, he is best friends with Blackjack, but he is in the 7th grade which is one grade down from Blackjack. As of Season 2, he is now in the 8th Grade. Superintendent Hugo - The superintendent of all schools in Bikini Bottom, he has a secret hatred to Principal Finston. Lunch Lady Meany - The very mean lunch lady at the school, she sometimes does not serve food to the students, but she will get in trouble with the lunch program if she does not do her job! Duration for series This TV series is scheduled last from 2012 until 2015. Episodes Season 1 : 6th Grade (2012 - 2013) 1. "The First Day" - September 3, 2012 - It is the first day of school for Spongebob and friends, they are very nervous since they are now 6th graders. 2. "The First Quiz" - September 10, 2012 - The guys are taking their first Math Quiz in Math Class, Everyone except Sandy is not ready. 3. "Missed the Bus!" - September 18, 2012 - Spongebob's snail had a major poopy accident on the floor and Spongebob missed the bus, so he must get to the school before the bus does so he won't be reported late. 4. "Detention" - September 26, 2012 - Mr.Joe, the math teacher gives Patrick Star detention for flying a paper airplane in class, he must escape detention since 7th Grade bullies are there as well. NOTE - This episode is similar to the Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episode when Ned,Cookie,and Moze got detention. 5. "Bullies are a virtue - October 4, 2012 - Blackjack, a bully from the 8th Grade bullies Spongebob and Patrick by dumping their lunch down their pants! Patrick starts a fight with Blackjack, this causes the principal to give both Patrick and Blackjack detention for their behavior. 6. "Skipping School" - October 12, 2012 - It is Colombus Day, so Spongebob,Patrick,Squidward,and the others don't have school, but Patrick thinks he can skip school, so he starts doing that! 7. "Music Class" - October 20, 2012 - Squidward takes an elective into Music Class, but the music teacher, Mr.St.Isaac gives Squidward an F because, he said that Squidward reeks of desperation, so he begins a protest. 8. "The Haunted Classroom" (HALLOWEEN SPECIAL - October 28, 2012 - It is Halloween in Bikini Bottom, and Principal Finston appoints Spongebob,Patrick,and Squidward to decorate the 7th Grade Science room and turn it into the haunted classroom but the ghosts are real and start terrorizing the entire school, Spongebob and friends but stop them before it is too late! 9. "Spongebob can't focus - November 5, 2012 - Spongebob has a major test coming up in Science class and has to study real hard for it or else he will fail for the remainder of the first semester, but his friends are bothering him. 10. "Squidward VS Squilliam - November 13, 2012 - Squillam challenges Squidward to a art contest in Art Class, and Squidward must practice if he wants to win. But Spongebob and Patrick are bothering him. 11. "Thanksgiving" - November 21, 2012 - Thanksgiving is coming, so Thanksgiving turkey is lunch today, so Spongebob and the others have to eat it, but the lunch lady, Lunch Lady Meany is not giving them any which causes them to go Power-Hungry. 12. "Daydreaming" - December 2, 2012 - Patrick Star and Spongebob are daydreaming in Math Class, this causes the strict math teacher to get mad, he then gives them detention and tells them over and over, DON'T DAYDREAM!!! 13. "Report Cards Part 1 : Patrick's F! - December 14, 2012 - Patrick Star receives his report card and it has all Fs on it! He must improve to at least a C+ or else he will be sent back to the 5th Grade. 14. "Report Cards Part 2 : Sandy's Gift - December 16, 2012 - Sandy Cheeks is asked to skip the rest of 6th Grade, all of 7th and 8th Grade and go straight to High School for her outstanding grades! She is excited at first but she realizes that she won't see her friends anymore and does not want to leave, so she starts flunking in class! 15. "Its A Middle School Christmas!" - December 19, 2012 - Christmas is coming to Bikini Bottom Junior High, and Spongebob,Patrick,Squidward,and the rest are excited, Spongebob wants world peace, Patrick wants 400 Krabby Patties and passes to not go to detention,Squidward wants to be a better clarinet player and wants Lunch Lady Meany to get fired, Mr.Krabs wants money,Sandy wants to go to school during the summer,and Plankton wants to become overlord of the school. 16. "A New Semester!" - January 2, 2013 - It is a new semester at Bikini Bottom Junior High after Christmas Break, Everyone has new goals to accomplish, Spongebob wants to be accepted into GD Reading, Patrick wants to improve his grades, Squidward wants revenge on Mr. St-Isaac after he gave him an F back in October, Mr.Krabs wants to make more money while running the School newspaper, Sandy wants to prove that the grade 101% exists, and Plankton wants Mr.Krabs to be expelled. 17. "The Winter Prom" - January 15, 2013 - Spongebob and the others are preparing for the school's 5th annual Winter Prom. They have to find dates or else they will be kicked out. 18. "Patrick's Secret Valentine" - February 11, 2013 - Patrick Star finds a valentine in his locker and is determined to find out who is his secret valentine. He thinks it is Sandy. 19. "February Vacation Party" - February 23, 2013 - Sandy Cheeks is hosting the biggest party of the year at her treedome during February Vacation. Spongebob however thinks he is not invited. 20. "Dodgeballs!" - March 1, 2013 - Mr.Mallory, the gym teacher announces that the class will be playing Dodgeball today, Spongebob,Patrick,and Squidward are nervous to play it. 21. "The Science Club" - March 10, 2013 - Sandy starts her own club called "The Science Club" but she doesn't have enough people not even Spongebob and Patrick, since Spongebob loves math and Patrick loves leaving school at the end of the day. 22. "Patrick's Holiday" - March 17, 2013 - It is St.Patrick's Day, and Patrick thinks the holiday is all about him! 23. "April Fools!" - April 1, 2013 - It is now April Fools day, and Spongebob and Patrick play pranks on each other, they decide to prank Blackjack, but this ends up getting them beaten up. 24. "Reduse,Reuse,and Recycle!" - April 14, 2013 - Sandy convinces the school to recycle, but they don't want to and they bully her. 25. "When Will The Rain End!" - April 30, 2013 - It has been rainy in Bikini Bottom since the start of April Vacation and Spongebob and Patrick are totally depressed. 26. "Nacho Day" - May 6, 2013 - The Cafeteria is serving Nachos for lunch today, Nachos are Patrick Star's favorite food, but he does not have enough money to pay for it, so he seeks help from a money expert named Mr.Krabs to help him with his lunch payments. 27. "Newspapers Are Boring!!! - May 22, 2013 - Mr.Krabs asks Spongebob to help him out with the school's newspaper to make a quick buck. 28. "The Last Day and the Final Exam" - June 5, 2013 - It is the last day of school and Spongebob and friends have to take a major final exam in science class or else they will be going to summer school. They all however, pass the exam and then the final bell rings and they run out the door like animals tackiling the principal and they run off into the summer. Season 2 : 7th Grade (2013 - sometime in 2014) 1. "Welcome to Grade 7!" - September 3, 2013 - Spongebob and friends return after a long summer break and are now big 7th Graders. 2. "Homeroom" - September 10, 2013 - Patrick Star gets Ms.Frederic, the 7th Grade Math Teacher as his new homeroom teacher, he is worried on what her personality is like since she is a math teacher. 3. "September-Fest" - September 17, 2013 - The 7th and 8th Grade is hosting a very huge party called September-Fest in the auditorium, everyone but Spongebob,Patrick, and Squidward are invited. Spongebob and the other two have to figure out how to get accepted in this party so they won't be known as the school losers. 4. "Lab-Safety Quiz - September 24, 2013 - Spongebob and Patrick are nervous to take a science quiz on 7th Grade Lab Safety and equipment. Meanwhile, Sandy is ready for the quiz. 5. "Patrick's Progress" - October 1, 2013 - Progress Reports are coming out before report cards and just like last year, Patrick grades in all of his classes are low, so Spongebob has to help him improve before he fails mid-term. 6. "To The Showers" - October 8, 2013 - Spongebob and Patrick did not use a gym shower last year. They are forced to this year so they won't have extreme sweating. If they refuse, they will get an F for the rest of the term. 7. "New Student" - October 15, 2013 - There is a new student coming to the 7th Grade where Spongebob and friends are. The new student turned out to be insanely popular and is attracting many friends. Spongebob and Patrick are not friends with the new student yet and must find a way or they will really be losers. 8. "Mine-Addiction - October 22, 2013 - Spongebob starts getting addicted to the popular game, Minecraft. And he is now not focusing on his work, will his grades drop? 9. "Hallo-Party - October 29, 2013 - It is Halloween, October 31 in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob and his friends will actually be dressing up in costumes this year for the 7th Grade Halloween Party!!! Squidward hates Halloween and is not dressed up, Spongebob decides to pretend to be a scary ghost to get Squidward in Halloween-Spirit. 10. "The Report Cards!" - November 5, 2013 - Term 1 has ended and Spongebob and friends have finally got their report cards! Here are the results! Spongebob : B+ A+ C+ A- B+ B- A+ A+ Patrick : F F D F F D C+ C+ Squidward : A+ C- C- C+ B- D C- A+ Mr.Krabs : C+ C- C- C+ C+ B- F A- Sandy : A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ A+ Plankton : A- A- B- B+ A- B- A+ A+ 11. "Plant Cells a la mode!" - November 12, 2013 - Spongebob and friends are taking a quiz in science class about Plant Cells, Photosynthesis, Taxonomy, and DNA. Here are the results. Spongebob : 78 C+. COMMENTS : Spongebob : Eh, A C+ is alright. Patrick : As uh Usual, F! Patrick : 59 F Squidward : 83 B- Mr.Krabs : 76 C+ Sandy : 100 A+ Plankton : 100 A+